Rafael is Late
'''Rafael is Late '''is the thirty first episode in the reboot of the second season of the fanon series. Plot Rafael is missing when Ms Penny's class gets on the bus to go to the museum. Characters (in order of appearance) * Pinkalicious Pinkerton (Kayla Erickson) * Kendra (cameo) (Echo Picone) * Brittany Anderson (cameo) (Sarah Ann Kennedy) * Alison Ellington (cameo) (Sarah Ann Kennedy) * Melanie (cameo) (Chaniya Mahon) * Alex Sanders (cameo) (Justice Quiroz) * Lila (cameo) (Raleigh Shuck) * Jack Anders (cameo) (Justice Quiroz) * Yadina (debut) (Abigail Oliver) * Tiffany Henderson (Sian Taylor) * Rafael Martinez (Justice Quiroz) * Mayor Martinez (Rebecca Soler) * Ms Ebanks (Sarah Ann Kennedy) * Ms. Penny (Erin Fritch) * Melanie's father (cameo) (David Rintoul) * Shelley (Rebecca Soler) Transcript View the transcript here. Trivia * This is Yadina's first appearance. * Abigail Oliver joins the voice cast starting with this episode. * All of the kids (except Pinkalicious, Tiffany, Yadina, and Rafael) are limited to cameos in this episode. * This is the first episode in the reboot Rafael wears his pajamas. * This is the first time Rafael is late to school. * Another one of Pauline's aunt's jobs in Pinkville is a bus driver. * Melanie's father works at a gas station. * This is the first episode in the reboot the kids go on a field trip. * Lila's outfit is from The Royal Tea Party. * Rafael's outfit was made using Pinkamagine Fashion. * Pinkalicious and Brittany's outfits are from The Pinkerrific Playdate. * Alison's outfit is from Tutu-riffic. * Alex's outfit is from Pink Parakeet. First episode to use this outfit. * This is the first episode Melanie wears a raspberry shirt, carnation pink pants, and rose shoes. * Ms. Penny wears a blue version of her everyday outfit similar to Mr. Pinkerton and Peter. Her blue version of her everyday outfit was from Pink Parakeet. * Tiffany's outfit is from Story Time. First episode to use this outfit. References * The episode's title and plot is a reference to Peppa Pig. Gallery Alex wearing his clothes from Pink Parakeet.png Rafael as a rainbow unicorn.png Pinkalicious in The Pinkerrific Playdate.png Brittany in The Pinkerrific Playdate.png Tiffany's look as seen in Story Time 1.jpg Lila in Royal Tea Party.png Kendra in The Cupcake Calamity.png Melanie wearing her raspberry shirt in Comedy World.jpg Ms Penny's blue version of her everyday outfit.jpg Screenshot (20746).png Category:Season 2 (Reboot) Category:Fanon episodes Category:Episodes where Pinkalicious wears her outfit from The Pinkerrific Playdate Category:Episodes where Tiffany wears her outfit from Story Time Category:Episodes where Brittany wears her outfit from The Pinkerrific Playdate Category:Episodes where Alex is wearing his outfit from Pink Parakeet Category:Episodes where Melanie wears a raspberry shirt, carnation pink pants, and rose shoes Category:Episodes where Ms Penny wears a blue version of her everyday outfit Category:Episodes where Lila is wearing her outfit from The Royal Tea Party Category:Episodes where Kendra wears her outfit from Tickled Pink and Cupcake Calamity